June 1702 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - June 1702 = Weather this month *Heavy rainfall in the Pacific and across India. *Storms in India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Constantinople *Grigore Sturza, the Moldavian ambassador in Constantinople has welcomed ashore 200 Moldavian army officers who arrived this month, having disembarked off a merchant ship called The Akkerman Trader. *Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin has met Prince Ferenc Rakoczi and Miklos Bercsenyi in private. Berne *Karl Anton Am Rhyn has asked Freiherr von Cronsbruch what types and number of units the Emperor wishes to hire, and how much he is willing to hire them? Bucharest *Prince Constantin of Wallachia has told Father Vassali that he would be in favour of again sending the Abbot of Antrim to Moscow to vote on behalf of the Patriarch of Bucharest on the matter of creating the office of Prime Patriarch. However, he is aware that the Ottoman Sultan needs to give his consent before the Abbot will be able to cast a vote in favour of the creation of this office, or there will be trouble for Wallachia. While he, Prince Constantin, would have the vote made in favour, he is aware of his duty to the Sultan to respect his wishes, and so which way the vote is cast will depend on the Sultan. Warsaw *Chancellor Noblovsky is now head of the Polish provincial government on behalf of King-elect Stanislaw Leszcynski. Stockholm *The weight of leading the royal government of King Charles XII of Sweden has fallen upon the shoulders of Count Adam Lewenhaupt. {Sweden has a new player} Stade *Colonel Kempf at the head of a body of Prussian dragoons rode without fear straight through peat bogs and into the town of Stade and seized it in the name of the German people and for the Prince of Brandenburg-Prussia. The colonel delivered a rousing drum-head speech in the market square, calling on all those true and faithful Germans present to join with him and his men in defending the fatherland against foreigners! The people shunned him, being in shock and fear over what this all portends... London *The Royals, the 1st Dragoons Regiment has withdrawn from Greenwhich and returned to barracks upon the orders of the commanding officer, Colonel Keene. Edinburgh *Invitations have been sent by the royal court of Scotland over the border to the noble families of England inviting them to come to a ball in Edinburgh to be held next month. The invites read as follows: 'To the Nobles of England, Scotland would like to extend the hand of friendship to all. We are holding a Summer Ball and it would be an honour to have your presence there. There will be a short military parade followed by dinner and drinks with an evening of dancing.' The Hague *The current session of the deputies of the States-General of the United Provinces has drawn to a close with a banquet held for Their High Mightinesses. Amsterdam *Amsterdam's art gallery has acquired the following significant works of art: i. a painting of King Manuel I of Portugal by Nuno Goncalves (a 16th century work of fine art). ii. Diana and her companions, by Jan Vermeer (1632-1675). iii. The Polish Rider (1655) ~ by Harmensz van Rijn Rembrandt. iv. Tartar with wings (1684) ~ by Johnann Philip Lempke. Madrid *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold has met with Cardinal Portocarrero (and wished to do so with Count Monterrery, but that noble gentleman is away in Brussels). His Sacred Majesty presented Portocarrero with a ceremonial sword and told him that he could be proud of what he had achieved with regard to the Spanish Succession. He also told him that following his request the Imperial Diet will be called to deal with the Prussian Question. In return the Cardinal gave the Emperor a gold Mara Musket engraved with Catholic and Hapsburg heraldry, and expressed what he said was the view of the Royal Council that they were delighted that His Majesty would be examining the rival claims of Prussia and Sweden before the crisis explodes. After this cordial exchange Emperor Leopold left for Regensburg. *Cardinal Portocarrero has personally paid for masses to be said for the Catholic fallen of Goa. His Eminence has suggested that the Marquis das Minas spends more time protecting Catholics from pagan attack and less time objecting about Spain. Berlin *Prince Frederick of Prussia-Brandenburg has been seen about Berlin, attending church regularly and giving speeches about the greatness of the German people and his commitment to a strong, unified Germany free from oppression. During this venturing out he encountered Prince Maximillian of Bavaria, who in the third week of June reached Berlin on a particularly sunny day. The two spent a while walking along together under the shade of some trees and some tall town buildings, during which time Prince Maximillian urged Prince Frederick to think again about disturbing the Imperial Peace. He also, on a lighter, asked if he would send a cadence mission to Munich 'to teach my soldiers to at least march like a Prussian!' Copenhagen *There was a rattle as the door handle was tried, causing Count Leuenbach to look up. He had been working late, by candlelight in the Danish War Ministry, and was surprised to hear anyone else was still about. Suddenly the door was kicked in! A man in a large floppy brimmed hat and black cloak stood in the doorway, barely visible in the flicking candlelight. Instinctively, the old soldier stood up and lurched for one of the crossed swords adorning the woodpannelled wall, but as he did the intruder started forward, a slender flashing blade appearing in his right hand. A moment later the dagger blade sank into Count Leuenbach's chest, and he slid down with a groan as the assassin withdrew his blade, wiped the blood upon his cloak and then fled back the way he had come. Who was trying to murder the Count? Is he still alive or just badly wounded? He is reponsible for this outrage? So many questions, and yet no one has seen the intruder since, and the War Ministry has kept a strict silence to date... *The Russian diplomat Yegor Aldonin has embarked off the Russian ship of war Predestination and with Admiral Apraxin have paid a visit to the Danish shipyard in Copenhagen. Here they found that 20 ship of the line on under construction for the Russian Navy, and after speaking to the yard master arranged for Russian sailors to be provided to man these vessels once launched. New Mexico *Spanish settlers have moved north of the River Grande del Norte to resettle. *In Mexico City the Cabildo of New Spain has been called into session in the Great Hall of the Viceroy's Palace. Governor Gonzalo Hernandez presided, and with great pomp the Cabildo took their oaths of loyalty to King Carlos III. While theoretically the Cabildo is a city council they view themselves as privy councillors and their assembly as a Cortez of Spain. After dealing with matters pertaining to silver mining and the militia, the gentlemen were presented with details of a treaty between Spain and Russia, the Treaty of Manila and were at hand for the unveiling of a new wall map of New Spain in silver and gold with towns and settlements marked with pearls, and Mexico City marked with a diamond. Brussels *Augustin Carzalla of Bruges, Countess Mary of Ghent's Confessor, thinks it would be a terrible shame if Catholics got dragged into a Protestant war (although the prospect of Lutheran Swedes and Prussians slaughtering each other does not concern him!). Mainz *Prince Johann Wilhlem of Pfalz immediately ordered that his daughter Eleonor, Holy Roman Empress be permitted into his court to see him, allowing her to talk to her father and request he summon the Imperial Diet to discuss the Prussian Question at Regensburg? Santa Marta *The slave block of La Compañía de Portobello has been entirely whitewashed to hide the slogans which had defaced its wall (‘Freedom’, ‘Liberators’, and ‘Death to the Oppressors!’). Locally it has become known as The White Slave Block as a consequence. The block manager, Sig. Murillo has been offering refreshments of lemonade and fruit to the Spanish dragoon vedettes that patrol the streets. Portobello *Msr. Montalvo joined Msr. Lopez and Mister George Purdy and several other gentlemen in going on a hunt into the hinterland. It proved to be very successful, with a mix of animals bagged, including mara, monkeys, foxes and deers. A puma however eluded the intrepid huntsmen! The game was brought back by bearers as the guides brought the party back to Portobello. On inspection they were found to be riddled with buckshot from Purdy's personally designed double-barrelled shotgun! Moscow *Great Patriarch Stefan summoned the Ottoman ambassador Memduh Ozargun, who duly came. The two bearded men exchanged idle pleasantries, and then the Patriarch got to the reason why he had called him in: “The Church of Russia fully recognises the patriachs of Constantinople and Jerusalem, and their previous omission was an error on the part of Russia for which we apologise. Our plans for a more structured and consolidated faith are now public, and we would welcome both patriachs to the Holy Synod in Moscow in December of this year. They should be aware however that the aim of the next Synod is to appoint a Patriach to oversee the faith and both have the opportunity to put their names forward for this post, as well as vote on the appointment.” Ozarun nodded. “I shall relay your words to Istanbul. Please be aware that if the Grand Vizier tells them not to come we will expect them to abide by his decision. We do not live like animals.” *Inside the Kremlin in the open a public ceremony has taken place to formally introduce the first new Znat Boyar (Romodanovsky) Regiment. Prince Fedor Romodanovsky rode into the Kremlin’s grounds at the head of the six squadrons of elite Boyar Cavalry, now all wearing red uniforms of his design. With the regiment arrayed the Tsar walked out to the Prince, along with the Great Patriach, carrying a flag in each hand (one being the Tsarist flag, the second the regimental flag carrying the Romodanovsky family arms). The Great Patriach then blessed each flag, sprinkling them with Holy Water. Tsar Peter passed them to the regimental flag bearers and said to the Prince, “I am proud that the family of one of Russia’s finest generals is the first to sponsor a new elite regiment in the new Russian Army. I know it will take to field with honour and bring further glory to the name of Romodanovsky.” The boyars broke into cheers! Peter raised his hand to bid silence, and then said this: “A second Znat Regiment is being raised this month, following further sponsorship. When raised this regiment will be formally enlisted into the Russian Army. These regiments will become the pride of the Army and other boyar families are invited to express interest in sponsoring a regiment.” Alexandria *The Archbishop of Kazan has informed Patriarch Jeremiah of Alexandria that in stating ‘we await the report of the Plenipotentiary’, he of course meant through the offices of the Patriach himself. “Russia never expected to receive the report directly and we remain grateful for the work the Patriach is putting in to support our aims,” he explained, for which the Patriarch thanked him. “The Head of our Church will always be the Christ,” Lutsenko then expounded, “a position that no mortal man can challenge, but we do propose a leader for the Church on Earth. Consider the role of the various patriachs the Holy Church has… Holy men, strong in faith and spirit who our people look to for leadership and guidance. Like your goodself, these men do not seek to usurp our Christ. The Prime Patriach will also have for support and guidance all regional patriachs, he will not be alone. He will however have the power to speak for the faith on matters of doctrine, following discussion with the Holy Synod. The role of Prime Patriach is not to seek greater elevation for man as such, but more to recognise that our churches - Russia, Alexandria, Jerusalem, Moldovia, Constantinople, and so on - could benefit from better co-ordination. Look at it not as man seeking greater authority, but as bringing various churches together as one. Alexandria was the sole voice of support last December for the idea and we do wish to see that support alienated.” Patriarch Jeremiah sighed, and sat back in deep thought before replying. “The role of a bishop is as overseer, it is true, but did not the Lord have twelve apostles, yet He did not appoint one prime apostle ? Was Paul ever alone in his ministry efforts, or over the rest? How can a single man speak the perfect pure will of God doctrinally in all things, for has not the Word been already revealed and cannot be added to? I would fear for his mortal soul should he do so, for we have no scriptural model to support the idea and I for one would not dare accept such an appointment. If what you say is true we may as well agree to make the Bishop of Rome our Prime Patriarch, as the Roman Catholics say he is, and unite Christendom. Surely one grave error should not lead to another. Israel should have been contented with God as their king, but clamoured for an earthly king under God, and calamity after calamity followed as a result of their disobedience. No, we should not be like old Israel, but have no Prime Patriarch other than Jesus Christ who intercedes at the right hand of the Father in Heaven.” “Setting aside the theological argument, I have to say I never have supported the idea of a Prime Patriarch. What I do support is the establishment of a new pentarchy of five patriarchs, namely those of Constantinople, Antioch, Jerusalem, Alexandria, and - to replace Catholic Rome - that of Moscow, thus forming a Prime Synod. If Moscow were to pursue that, I would be happy to give that my blessing.” Knowne Major Army Movements *Three Prussian armies, the Grossen Armee, the Army of Berlin and the Sud Armee have marched into Kolberg. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *King Louis XIV Of France, The Sun King *Prince Frederick III, Elector Of Brandenburg, Duke Of Prussia, President Of The General Directory *King Thalun Toungoo Of Burma *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *Captain Edward Teach, ‘Blackbeard’ *King Pedro II Of Portugal Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Spain to Genoa, Don Louis Guzman, and to the Swiss Cantons, Don Pedro D??Souza. *Sent by Bavaria to Savoy, Countess Donna Maria Monteluci, and to Wurtemburg, Baron Augustus Freizack. Trade Missions Opened *By Venice in Constantinople. *By Moldavia in Cadiz. *By Spain at San Diego, Santa Barbara, Monterey, and San Francisco in Californie; at Port Angeles, on the south bank of the Juan de Fuca Strait; at Albuquerque north of the Grande del Norte; at San Antonio in Texas, and at Santa Carlos opposite Fort Prudhomme. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7